Assassinos
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Pedido da Senhorita Mizuki do fórum Mentes Insanas. SagaxMiloxKamus e outros AU. No submundo do crime muitos mistérios envolvem uma família de gângsteres e seus comparsas.Em meio à conturbada luta pelo poder pode nascer sentimentos verdadeiros e profundos


**Título da fic: **Assassinos

**Anime:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco

**Casal:** Saga x Milo x Camus/ Insinuações de outros casais...

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon / Ação/ Dark (?)

**Autora: **Aiko Hosokawa

**Beta**: Yume Vy

**Assassinos**

_Capitulo 01 – Milo..._

Já era noite na cidade de Dimos Athinaion, nas ruas apenas carros e pernas iam e viam. A mais recente mudança de tempo trouxe consigo um clima frio e seco, e a brisa que soprava sutilmente, deixava a sensação térmica ainda mais baixa. Mergulhados em seus próprios mundos os transeuntes ignoravam os ardis acontecimentos que se desenrolavam nos picos dos altos e modernos prédios da mais importante subprefeitura ateniense.

Em um dos terraços uma figura misteriosa andava calmamente em direção ao beiral. Vinha vestido completamente de preto, com uma calça social e uma blusa de gola alta, por cima de tudo havia um terno em preto impecável, as mãos protegidas por luvas de igual negrume e na mão direita trazia uma maleta prateada, com seus 45 centímetros de comprimento, 40 centímetros na altura e 15 centímetros de profundidade.

Os passos eram solenes e seguros, transmitindo uma certeza e calma estranhamente frias, a pele do rosto, a única parte do corpo não coberta, tinha uma brancura quase mórbida e os longos fios azul-petróleo de um liso estupendo se moviam livres, com graça suave e os olhos, esse de azul profundo, nada transmitiam.

Assim que alcançou o parapeito, abaixou-se colocando a maleta no chão, abrindo-a, contemplando diversas peças negras que jaziam no acolchoado negro de veludo, uma delas foi retirada, essa continha um gatilho, uma após a outra cada uma foi encaixada à primeira, e, em questão de segundos, graças ao abeis movimentos, a arma foi logo completada.

Um rifle longo e com mira telescópica, logo foi apoiado ao parapeito, usando os braços do homem para dar apoio, sendo que o esquerdo ia à frente e o direito dava apoio atrás enquanto os dedos dessa mão envolviam o gatilho e os olhos frios postaram-se a procurar seu alvo.

Do outro lado da larga avenida, em um prédio mais alto, em uma das muitas salas do edifício empresarial, havia um homem em pé atrás de uma mesa com as mãos apoiadas nessa como se estivesse a criticar algo. Tinha aproximadamente 1,80 de altura, o cabelo era castanho claro e curto, na face trazia uma expressão rígida e se via pequenas rugas demonstrando seus 45 anos, em sua companhia havia mais quatro pessoas sentadas em cadeiras, mas a mira não as mostrava.

O pequeno "+" que de forma na mira centrou-se na cabeça do jovem senhor... Um disparo, o som agudo da arma de alto poder de fogo de fez presente e quase instantaneamente o homem caiu em meio à sala surpreendendo a todos que ficaram atônicos sem saber o que fazer, desesperados com o sangue que saia do já morto empresário, secretamente um dos maiores criminosos do país.

Enquanto isso a jovem figura fechava novamente a maleta com seus pertences, erguendo o corpo, passando a mão direita pelos cabelos, ajeitando os fios lisos que não paravam no lugar devido ao vento que soprava. Deu uma última olhada para o local onde o corpo jazia, a face continuou impassível perante há mais um trabalho bem feito.

"Perfeito.". Murmurou para si.

Mais uma vez havia conseguido, foi objetivo e prático, sem maiores transtornos do jeito que mais apreciava. Não era para menos afinal ele não era qualquer um... Com a mesma solenidade em que entrou no local saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Ainda na capital, dia seguinte. 08:15 da manhã. 

Em meio à multidão de pernas que iam de um lado para o outro, um jovem grego caminhava calmamente, em contraposição a agitação que havia ao seu redor. Os fios azul-arroxeado de seu bonito cabelo, repicado e longo, balançavam com o caminhar e o vento fresco que soprava, as pernas se escondiam em calça jeans, à camisa de gola alta preta era justa apenas o suficiente para mostrar levemente o contorno do corpo bem feito sendo que ela estava caprichosamente arrumada dentro da calça, e, por cima dela, vinha um sobretudo negro que descia até os joelhos, na face os óculos escuros escondiam o olhar completando o visual do exuberante moreno.

"_Estou precisando dormir um pouco..."_. Pensou parando a entrada de um moderno prédio, lembrando-se da noite anterior, na qual havia realizado mais um perfeito trabalho.

Adentrou a portaria, cumprimentando com simpatia o porteiro, passando pela recepção deu um sorriso e um "Bom dia" para a jovem recepcionista e entrou no elevador. Indicou o mais alto andar do alto prédio de vinte e cinco andares e recostou-se explicitamente ao elevador, colocando o pé direito na parede e as mãos no bolso sem se importar com os discretos olhares de crítica, que quatro empresários, metodicamente vestidos com seus ternos azul escuro, lhe lançavam.

Quando desceu, dois dos homens o acompanharam, já que os demais haviam ficado em andares inferiores, caminhando calmo e meio irreverente, entrou ao lado dos dois homens na sala que antecedia o escritório do homem mais importante daquele prédio: O presidente da empresa.

"Bom dia.". Os dois empresários falaram para a secretária.

"Bom dia, princesa!". Falou o moreno, debruçando ligeiramente na mesa da moça, afastando alguns objetos e com uma das mãos retirando os óculos finalmente mostrando seu olhos de um azul-céu, tão estupendo quanto o brilho de uma pedra preciosa.

"Senhor Milo! Bom dia!". Disse ela quase se derretendo.

"Como vai, doce Mino? Como tá o chefinho?". Disse baixinho, olhando para a face corada e admirada da jovem de cabelos azuis presos em um coque, que usava um terninho feminino preto, saia bem comportada de mesma cor e sapatos de salto e bico fino que só apareciam por baixo da mesa.

"Agora estou bem, obrigada! Quanto ao chefe hoje ele está uma fera! Mas não sei porque...". A jovem secretária se derretia cada vez mais para o jovem tentador e se esqueceu completamente dos outros.

"Ah! Ele é sempre estressado mesmo! Tô entrando!". Falou, levantando-se em gesto espontâneo, piscando safadamente com o olho esquerdo para a secretária. Recolocando os óculos foi para a porta, sem cerimônias abriu-a, fechando atrás de si logo em seguida.

"Nossa!". Suspirou a jovem ainda hipnotizada pela figura que sempre a deixava assim. Um pequeno arranhar de garganta, um som feito para chamar-lhe à atenção a tirou desses devaneios, fazendo-a voltar ao seu habitual ar sério.

"Perdoe-me. Por favor, sentem-se. Aceitam um cafezinho enquanto esperam?". Perguntou suave, mas seriamente, não demonstrando a empolgação de antes.

_**oooOOOooo**_

"Bom dia, chefinho! E aí pessoal, como vão?". Disse Milo assim que entrou, vendo a figura vestida com um terno completamente negro inclusive a camisa e a estreita gravata de seda sentada atrás de imponente mesa de mármore negro, e, à frente dele, dois homens sentados e um de pé.

"Olá, Milo.". Falou sorrindo discretamente o que estava em pé, que possuía belos e espetados cabelos negros esverdeados e que usava calça social marrom e uma camisa branca de manga longa do mesmo estilo, na qual os três primeiros botões estavam abertos.

"Oi.". Disse o de cabelo azul-índigo entoando na voz certo mau humor.

"Milo! Quanto tempo! Já faz mais de um ano que nós quatro não nós encontramos!". Falou um jovem de longas madeixas azul-piscina, de olhos no mesmo tom, que nesse instante levantou-se, revelando a bonita roupa branca constituída por uma calça larga de tecido leve que se movia com graça com o balançar do corpo e camisa de compridas mangas, era larga e semitransparente, mostrando o contorno do belo corpo.

"Também fiquei com saudades, Afrodite.". Disse Milo assim que o estreitou em seus braços em gesto fraterno.

"Pelo menos você não ficou sozinho.". Murmurou o moreno em tom zombeteiro, ao outro.

"Pelo que eu sei, você também não ficou só...".Falou baixinho, sorrindo maliciosamente logo que se separou do amigo.

"É bom revê-lo!". Afirmou o de cabelos preto esverdeado pousando a mão direita no ombro de Milo.

"Shura, meu amigo!". Falou abraçando-o rapidamente.

"Carlo e você... Não vai me dar um abraço?". Disse o grego, abrindo ligeiramente os braços caminhando ao outro que ainda estava sentado.

"Sem essa! Não mesmo!". Afirmou cruzando os braços, virando a cara irritado.

"Ah! É verdade, você só abraça o Dite, realmente é uma escolha melhor!". Milo sorria cada vez mais abertamente, adora irritar aquele italiano de sangue quente, algo que, por sinal, não era muito difícil de fazer.

"Chega de brincadeiras!". Finalmente o homem sentado atrás da mesa se pronunciou.

Nesse momento ele se levantou revelando sua grande estatura e sua impecável roupa negra. Estreitou os olhos furioso, pousando ambas as mãos na mesa inclinando o corpo para frente, no movimento uma pequena quantidade das madeixas azuis caiu-lhe por sob o ombro revelando a longa extensão do bonito cabelo antes completamente escondido atrás dos ombros, à franja caiu nos olhos dando ao olhar um ar ainda mais irritado.

"O que foi aquilo ontem, Milo?". Disse em tom audível tentando conter a irritação.

"Foi o que deveria ser: Uma execução bem sucedida!". Falou o moreno, retirando novamente os óculos, guardando-o no bolso interno do sobretudo.

"Bem sucedida? Você chama aquilo de bem sucedida? Foi em meio à rua, você deu sorte de não ter sido visto! A polícia ficou em seu encalço e aquele maldito detetive Shaka, que há muito está em seu encalço, chegou mais perto do que nunca!". Elevou perigosamente o tom da voz, sem mudar de posição.

"Calmo, Saga! Não sou principiante e sei o que faço!". Afirmou Milo, agora tomando uma postura mais séria.

"Você é uma criança impulsiva! Se acha bom demais e por isso apronta dessas! Será que não entende que eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder um dos meus melhores homens?". Saga tentava de toda forma conter sua irritação, mas aquele moreno tinha a capacidade de tirá-lo do sério!

"Será que só eu percebi o duplo sentido dessa frase?". Perguntou Afrodite, que estava dois passos atrás o moreno, em um murmúrio ao dois que estavam a seu lado.

"Não é hora pra esses comentários.". Repreendeu Shura sentindo vontade de rir, enquanto Carlo também se segurava para não rir da cara do chefe.

"Ahhhh... Eu sou bom e tenho consciência disso, os únicos que podem me dar trabalho são meus amigos ali atrás, nunca que um detetivizinho medíocre conseguiria colocar as mãos em mim!". O tom de Milo era completamente seguro de si.

"Deixe-nos a sós.". Ordenou ainda mantendo o ar sério, erguendo o corpo, olhou para o trio, que consentiram com o olhar e saíram.

Milo apenas olhou de canto de olho para os que iam, agora realmente estava encrencado!

"Agora está melhor!". Afirmou Saga fitando o moreno ainda impassível.

"Ahhhh... Saga! Não precisa desse drama todo!". Falou Milo, dando mais alguns passos deixando-se cair na cadeira, cruzando os braços em gesto infantil não escondendo a expressão de contrariado.

Saga deu a volta na mesa encaixou-se entre o espaço entre ela a cadeira de Milo encostando-se no mármore, ficando perigosamente próximo. Inclinou-se apoiando uma mão em cada braço acolchoado da cadeira azul-escuro, de modo que sua face ficou muito próxima a do outro, a poucos centímetros de tocar. Olhou para a face virada e emburrada.

"Milo, olha para mim.". Disse, agora em tom suave e baixinho.

"...!". Nada respondeu, odiava quando duvidavam de sua capacidade, afinal ele era O maior assassino do mundo! Mas sentir aquele hálito era tentador...

"Não brinca comigo... Me olhe!". Agora a voz soa mais imponente, porém ainda suave. Delicadamente tocou a face morena, segurando-lhe pelo queijo, obrigando-o a lhe encarar.

"Não gosto quando você age de maneira tão impulsiva, fico preocupado, você se expõe demais às vezes, ignora as regras básicas de nossa vida... Você está mesmo bem?". Disse calidamente, mas sem soltá-lo.

"Sim... Estou bem, não precisa me tratar com a uma criança! Já cresci há muito tempo e você sabe disso!". Milo ainda tentou impor resistência, mas tudo parecia inútil diante daquele homem que por si só era sua perdição!

"Você precisava mesmo fazer todo aquele estardalhaço?". Saga falou, já ciente da resposta, nunca que um profissional como aquele diante de seus olhos precisaria matar quinze guarda-costas e o alvo principal em meio às ruelas da Ilha de Creta, felizmente ele havia sido rápido o suficiente para não ser visto.

"Ah! Esses trabalhos estão cada vez mais sem graça! Eu queria me divertir, sentir a adrenalina que antes corria a cada missão, mas não adiantou... Foi bem fácil.". Falou o moreno sentado, o olhar perdido e com ar entediado.

Em movimentos ágeis, Saga envolveu com braço direito a cintura de Milo e a mão esquerda foi parar em meio às madeixas sedosas e onduladas firmando-lhe pela nuca, puxando com destreza para que pudesse tomar-lhe os lábios de forma apaixonada e faminta. Com o brusco movimento a cadeira onde antes o jovem estava moveu-se ruidosamente afastando-se dos dois que agora de beijavam tentando saciar a fome um do outro, que há dois meses sentiam.

Saga apertou ainda mais o corpo menor, aproximando o máximo possível, querendo sentir aquele corpo e aquele cheiro junto ao seu. Lentamente virou os corpos apoiando o de Milo na mesa e, com a mão enlaçada na cintura bonita, ergueu o corpo tentador fazendo sentar-se no mármore, aproveitando o espaço entre as pernas bem torneadas para se encaixar ali, sem abandonar a voluptuosa carícia labial.

Com o mesmo desejo Milo retribuía ao quente contato, deliciando-se com o braço forte que o segurava, invadia com curiosidade cada canto daquela boca macia, explorando com desejo impudico, permitindo que o mesmo fosse feito consigo, maravilhando-se com a inebriante sensação, sentindo o corpo perder-se naquele conhecido e muito desejado contato.

"Humm...Saga...". Milo murmurou com voz rouca, deixando a cabeça cair para trás, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia os lábios do outros lhe descendo pela face indo em direção ao seu pescoço.

"Não gosto dessas camisas...". Disse o outro baixinho, ligeiramente irritado por não conseguir explorar livremente o pescoço e o peito moreno forte que tanto amava, já que a mesma tinha a maldita gola alta que atrapalhava tudo! Voltou a beijar a face, intercalando com mordidas sensuais, deliciando-se com o doce sabor e a inebriante voz rouca de prazer de Milo que gemia baixinho.

Milo deliciava com as carícias, somente aquele homem era capaz de fazê-lo se derreter e se submeter daquela maneira, quando estava com ele esquecia-se de tudo apenas se entregando ao voluptuoso desejo de seu corpo e de sua alma. E era isso que fazia agora, com as mãos percorria o corpo maior explorando-o como se nunca o tivesse tocado, puxando-o para si para demonstrar seu desejo.

Saga aproximou-se ao lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Milo, mordendo sensualmente o local.

"Se você quer diversão ou prazer isso eu posso te dar, mas nunca mais ouse se expor daquela maneira!". Sussurrou de maneira rouca e sensual ao ouvido do moreno, dando-lhe uma mordida um pouco mais forte naquele local, causando uma fina dor.

"Ai! Isso dói!". Reclamou Milo, tentando afastar o corpo maior, mas sem sucesso.

"Será que ainda não percebeu? Eu o amo e não quero que você se machuque! Te quero inteiro e perfeito assim como está agora!". Afirmou Saga firmando a mão na nuca do outro e olhando-o no fundo dos olhos, tentando demonstrar tudo o que sentia.

Olhar naqueles belos olhos azuis-esverdeados era inebriante demais! Milo não conseguia negar, sentiu um aperto no peito por tê-lo deixado tão preocupado, sabia, havia sido impulsivo e descuidado, mas não pretendia deixar seu parceiro assim, aliás nunca imaginou que um homem como Saga pudesse ficar assim, podia ver nitidamente o medo de perder naquele profundo olhar.

"Ahhhh... Tá bom! Desculpa.". Disse baixinho desviando o olhar, deixando a cabeça descansar no ombro direito do outro.

Saga delicadamente deixou as mãos escorregarem pelo ombro do grego cabisbaixo, retirando o sobretudo negro, revelando os braços fortes e bronzeados já que a camisa não possuía mangas, também a mostra ficou coldre duplo que carregava duas semi-automáticas que se ocultavam embaixo dos braços.

"Estou com saudades... Dois meses sem te sentir...". Disse Saga baixinho, beijando o rosto do outro.

"Então vamos dar um jeito nisso...". Milo murmurou com voz sensualmente rouca, retribuindo os beijos.

"... E aqueles empresários que te esperem!". Falou sorrindo maliciosamente procurando os lábios do amado.

"Empresários? Zeus! Minha reunião! Sinto muito Milo, mas é importante, isso fica para a noite, aliás noite não, tenho outro serviço para você!". Saga sobressaltou-se, afastando-se apressadamente, voltando para trás da mesa e abrindo uma das gavetas retirando um pequeno CD de mais ou menos três centímetros de raio protegido por uma capinha de plástico transparente.

Milo fez cara de desgosto ao sentir o vazio que ficou quando foi abandonado. Suspirou pesadamente fechando os olhos e abrindo-os em seguida, não tinha mais jeito.

"Eu e a minha boca!". Praguejou levantando-se, pegando o sobretudo sem vesti-lo.

"Aqui está. Espero que dessa vez seja mais discreto!". Falou Saga seriamente.

"Tá...". A voz de Milo soou ligeiramente irritada, pegou o pequeno objeto que lhe era oferecido ainda mantendo a cara de decepção.

Saga observava-o, era difícil permitir que aquele moreno se vestisse novamente quando sua real vontade era de arrancar tudo o que ele usava e possui-lo ali mesmo! Mas... Obrigações em primeiro lugar!

"_Que pena..."_. Conformou-se em pensamento voltando a se sentar.

"Espero que a reunião seja divertida.". Milo disse com sarcasmo quando terminou de vestir a peça e guardar o pequeno disco dentro dela.

Saga lançou um olhar irritado, mas nada disse.

"Tô indo então... Já que você não quer se divertir eu vou dar meu jeito!". Falou zombeteiro virando-se para a porta, quando enfim chegou a ela pronto para abrir, ouviu a foz grave que tanto amava.

"Você parece mesmo não ter amor à vida... Ouse me trair e eu juro que...". Saga usou de um tom sombrio e intimidador.

"Credo! Eu só estava brincando.". Milo falou divertido, finalmente abrindo a porta olhando para o outro animado.

"Quero só você.". Balbuciou o moreno ainda de pé piscando o olho direito para o chefe. Logo em seguida saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

_**oooOOOooo**_

"Ainda aqui?". Milo levantou a sobrancelha intrigado, seus amigos continuavam ali, todos em pé na entrada da ante-sala do presidente.

"Estávamos esperando por você!". Disse Afrodite sorrindo lindamente.

"Vamos sair hoje à noite? Precisamos conversar um pouco!". Foi à vez de Shura falar, sorrindo feliz por rever o amigo.

"Ah! É uma ótima idéia!". Disse Milo empolgo, caminhando ao lado do trio indo em direção ao elevador.

"Tenha um bom dia, Mino.". Virou-se para a garota, piscando o olho direito despedindo-se antes ver a porta do elevador se abrir.

"Mas não posso ficar muito, tenho um serviço essa noite." Murmurou em tom sério o moreno assim que a porta se fechou.

"Não tem problema, eu também!". Afrodite disse abrindo seu lindo e natural sorriso.

"Por mim... Farra é sempre bom.". Disse Carlo tentando ser indiferente, mas amando a idéia!

"Até a noite, Milo.". Disse o belo homem vestido de branco.

"Até.". Respondeu acenando com a mão. Em seguida resolveu ira para casa pegando um táxi, afinal tinha realmente que dormir um pouco.

_**oooOOOooo**_

_Noite do mesmo dia 21:45. Nerfetiti, famosa boate ateniense._

Montado em uma motocicleta negra com detalhes cromados, chegou um homem que parou a frente da entrada do badalado local que mostrava sua fama na forma de enorme fila de pessoas que esperavam para entrar.

Retirou o capacete revelando as bonitas madeixas azul-arroxeadas que se moveram ao se libertarem da proteção caindo em desordem, mas perfeitamente colocadas para construir o visual adequado para a jovem figura morena.

Levantou-se mostrando a calça preta aparentemente de couro que grudava nos quadris, o coturno foi ao chão fazendo seu característico som oco, o dorso moreno vinha coberto com uma camisa de mangas longas perfeitamente grudada no corpo revelando cada contorno dos músculos bem feitos e um sobretudo negro ia até os pés completava o visual do exuberante grego.

Entregou as chaves e o capacete a um rapaz uniformizado com calça social preta, camisa de longas mangas branca e um colete vermelho. Caminhando calmamente se dirigiu a entrada, ignorando a multidão, a passagem foi aberta por um dos grandes seguranças uniformizado com terno negro que sorriu discretamente dando "Boa noite" recebendo em troca o mesmo comprimento.

"Hei! Por que ele pode entrar?" Perguntou indignado um jovem ruivo de cabelos curtos e arrepiados, o primeiro na fila ao lado de duas loiras.

O segurança olhou com desprezo, cruzando os braços e fixando suas negras orbes no rapaz que de imediato se calou recuando um passo.

Finalmente o belo local se abriu para o moreno. As luzes em néon brilhavam nas mais diversas cores predominando o vermelho e o dourado, fina camada de névoa artificial subia exalando consigo um perfume peculiar e inebriante, pessoas dançavam na pista e balcões próprios para isso, pessoas se tocavam sensualmente bailando no ritmo acelerado da música. O bar, como sempre, estava lotado, ao fundo uma escadaria subia para o segundo andar... A área VIP.

Com facilidade o grego serpenteou entre as pessoas e logo alcançou as escadarias, por elas Milo caminhou, deixando para trás a confusão de pessoas para entrar em outro ambiente, onde pessoas conversavam em mesas servidas por garçons bem alinhados.

Dali podia ver as pessoas no andar de baixo, avaliava-as intuitivamente, mas desviou a atenção voltando-a para uma mesa a sua direita a poucos passos de onde estava, lá o trio de amigos conversava. Chegou sorrindo tão simpático como de costume, feliz por estar novamente com aqueles a quem tinha tanto apresso.

Reparou nos amigos, vendo-os em seus mais diferentes estilos. Afrodite como sempre vestido 'para matar' com suas roupas sensuais, a calça era marrom de cintura baixa justa ao corpo e a camisa dourada de manga longa completamente transparente, nas laterais havia um pequeno e discreto laço de mesmo tecido e cor, que fechava a abertura que ali existiam, mostrando assim todo o corpo bonito que possuía músculos cuidadosamente talhados deixando ainda mais atraente, na garganta uma "coleira" preta com pequenos brilhantes incrustados...

Já Carlo vestia uma calça azul justa nos quadris e larga no comprimento das pernas a camisa era de seda negra com botões transparentes sendo que estava aberta até o meio do peito revelando o tórax forte e moreno. Shura por sua vez usava uma calça de verde tão intenso que quase alcançava o negro não muito justa, a camisa, sem manga, era de amarelo claríssimo sem botões, gola redonda e delineando o corpo másculo.

"Creio que a festa começa agora!". Milo disse ao chegar perto dos amigos.

"Hum... Até parece...". Carlo resmungou com pouco caso, virando o rosto para o lado, olhando para a pista.

"Será que um dia esses dois vão deixar a implicância mútua de lado?". Shura falou divertido, olhando para o homem de cabelos azul-piscina a sua frente.

Afrodite inclinou-se para frente apoiando o cotovelo direito na mesa e na mão apoiou o queijo.

"E qual seria a graça de nossos encontros?". Perguntou o jovem aparentemente delicado e sensível.

"Sei que sou a vida desse grupo...". Comentou o moreno em tom natural contendo o sorriso e finalmente sentando-se ao lado de Shura.

Animadamente conversavam sobre coisas banais, sobre as viagens ao redor do mundo, lugares exuberantes onde estiveram, riam alto, tudo regado com as finas bebidas oferecidas pela casa.

Já passavam da uma da manhã, Milo calou-se olhando para baixo fitando a multidão, mas sem focalizar um único alvo.

"É... Tenho que ir.". Falou desanimado, voltando a encarar a dupla Carlo e Afrodite já que Shura estava a seu lado.

"Já? Mas ainda é cedo!". Disse Afrodite com o olhar pedindo para que o amigo ficasse ali.

"Fazer o quê? É a vida... Tenha uma boa diversão. Depois combinamos novamente.". Falou já se levantando, fazendo o sobretudo longo cair movendo-se ocultando a calça negra justa quase atingindo o par de botas pretas.

"Ok, então.". Disse Carlo.

"Até, tenha um bom fim de noite.". Shura falou sorrindo.

"É pouco provável... Intediante é a palavras correta.". Desanimadamente falou.

Mais alguns cumprimentos e o rapaz saiu em meio às muitas pessoas. Pegou a moto e rapidamente desapareceu do local.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Era um bar calmo, havia uma dupla de jovens músicos, cada um com seu violino, que enchiam o local com sua harmoniosa música. Havia várias mesas e cadeiras, todas ocupadas, algumas se encontravam na calçada possibilitando que algumas pessoas pudessem contemplar o negro céu cheio de lindas estrelas e um lua cheia majestosamente prateada.

Era exatamente em uma dessas mesas ao ar livre que estava o lindo jovem de cabelo azul-petróleo, que jaziam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo. Em cima da mesa um pequeno computador descansava com sua tela ainda fechada enquanto o jovem saboreava seu Whisky com gelo.

Quando finalmente pousou o copo sobre a mesa, abriu o pequeno equipamento retirando da bolsa, que também servia de abrigo para o notbook, um pequeno CD de aproximadamente seis centímetros de diâmetro, inserindo-o no computador.

Rapidamente uma tela se abriu em forma de um ficha. Vários dados se formaram e uma pequena foto apareceu no canto superior direito. Aquele seria seu próximo alvo. Olhou impassível, já sabia de quem se tratava, preocupando-se no momento somente com os dados de onde encontrá-la.

Estava hospedada em um hotel de luxo no qual o andar mais alto foi fechando só para ela e sua equipe de segurança, obviamente ela estava na suíte principal, não seria tão complicado assim efetuar o serviço, porém teria que adentrar o quarto, pois dos prédios próximos não seria viável, nem mesmo com uma arma de longo alcance. O serviço tinha que ser silencioso e discreto, logo, entraria daria um tiro e sairia, nada mais.

Olhou novamente para a tela reparando que a menina realmente era jovem, apenas 17 anos, porém a única herdeira de maior marfioso do Japão e que agora vinha à Grécia querendo expandir seu território, obviamente, desagradando aos poderosos do local com o gesto ousado. Seu nome era Saori Kido e seria a executada da noite.

Retirou o CD recolocando-o no lugar apropriado, o mesmo fez com o computador, fechando a pequena maleta negra. Chamou o garçom, pagou os dois drinks que consumiu e rapidamente saiu do local.

_**oooOOOooo**_

Diante de seus olhos havia um luxuoso hotel, o prédio tomava o quarteirão não muito grande, a entrada se dava pela rua onde ela se bifurcava sendo que essa parte do prédio era arredondada, não era muito alto, apenas dez andares, porém sua bela construção grego clássica e a iluminação, que dava uma aparência dourada, tornavam o hotel imponente e majestoso.

A entrada, um homem uniformizado de vermelho e a recepção mostrou-se ao abrir de portas para uma senhora envolta em caso de pele animal e um pequeno cachorro peludo nos braços.

Estava do lado oposto da calçada, sua moto já estava devidamente escondida a uma distância segura e os olhos azuis procuravam brechas na segurança, esperando enganá-los já que para esse trabalho teria que adentrar ao quarto da vítima, mais precisamente a cobertura do local.

"É mais fácil ir pela sacada mesmo.". Virou-se para entrar em uma das ruelas com o intuito de alcançar o topo do prédio na lateral do hotel.

Calçou suas luvas pegando um objeto prateado que se assemelhava a uma besta, mas que tinha um arpão na ponta e uma corda vinha presa neste. Mirou e atirou. O arpão prendeu-se a uma grade do outro lado. Pegou a corda que havia ficado a seus pés, envolvendo-a no 'oito' existente no cinto 'cadeirinha' preso em suas pernas e cintura, ajeitando o equipamento próprio para rapel, mantendo o freio seguro em sua mão direita e a outra na corda. Sorriu e pulou.

O corpo vestido de negro atravessou o ar indo parar de encontro à parede, os pés deram o apoio e os joelhos se curvaram, ao poucos subiu andando pela parede em busca da sacada da suíte presidencial...

_**oooOOOooo**_

O jovem de madeixas azul-petróleo olhou para a entrada do hotel, passou discretamente em frente ao homem uniformizado de vermelho, com o canto do olho observou a recepção vazia devido à hora avançada da noite. Passou direto indo a uma ruela na lateral do hotel cinco estrelas.

"_É mais fácil ir pela entrada de serviços"_. Constatou em pensamento.

Logo encontrou a pequena porta de metal escuro que estava trancada. Sem alterar suas feições pegou um pequeno objeto no casaco tocando a maçaneta com as mãos calçadas pelas negras luvas. Em segundos a porta se abrindo.

A solitária cozinha se fez diante de seus olhos azuis, passou por ela com passos rápidos, indo a direção do elevador de serviços, levando consigo na mão direita uma pequena maleta preta.

"_Fácil..."_. Pensou ao ver a porta se abrir, sorrindo ao fechá-la com o indicador no mais alto andar.

Quando a posta se abriu, viu um homem de costas para si. Em gestos rápidos agarrou-o por trás colocando a mão direita por sobre a boca, selando-a enquanto a esquerda prendeu o corpo apenas um pouco menor que o seu próprio. Com força puxou a mão direita fazendo a cabeça do outro dar meio giro e um estralo seco ouviu-se, logo em seguida o corpo foi arrastado para dentro do elevador.

Olhou para os lados enquanto a porta fechava atrás de si. Encostou-se a uma parede olhando para os dois lados do corredor, encontrando-o também vazio, foi de encontro à porta.

A fechadura eletrônica só podia ser aberta com o cartão apropriado ou o código correto, sem problemas! Na maleta pegou um decodificador que cabia na palma de sua mão esquerda, ligou-o a fechadura e instantaneamente começou a procura pelo código correto e, em menos de três segundos a porta se abriu.

Deparou-se com o hall de entrada, sabia que a suíte presidencial era grande, com vários cômodos com certeza todos vigiados. Felinamente deu os primeiros passos, encontrando uma porta fechada, ouviu sons saindo do que sabia ser um quarto, eram gemidos... Pareciam dois homens...

"_Essa deve ser a equipe de segurança..."_. Constatou em pensamento achando ridículo que homens deixassem seu posto com tanta facilidade.

Mais alguns passos... Deparou-se com outra porta, agora à direita, outro quarto dessa vez vazio. Seguiu em diante outra entrada a sua esquerda, uma sala, nela havia um homem debruçado por sobre a mesa de centro que dormia, outro fazia o mesmo esticado no sofá enquanto a TV falava para um publico que não existia.

A próxima porta! Sim sabia, era uma das entradas do dormitório principal onde estaria seu alvo.

"_Realmente incompetentes!"_. Afirmou para si em pensamento referindo-se a equipe de segurança da jovem.

Adentrou, abrindo a porta que jazia apenas encostada. A mão direita foi para dentro do casaco indo para baixo do braço esquerdo e quando voltou trazia um revolver negro. Retirou o silenciador do outro lado do casaco enroscando-o na ponta da arma.

Mirou a vítima que dormia coberta por fino lençol acetinado e branco com os braços por cima do tecido os cabelos violeta espalhados por sobre o colchão e o rosto parcialmente virado para o lado oposto a qual estava. Olhou friamente pronto para atirar, porém parou de repente!

Pela janela uma figura coberta de negro adentrou, na mão esquerda uma besta preta com detalhes em escarlate vibrante que formavam um tribal na forma de peçonhento animal, apontada para a cama, reparou então no homem que possuía longos cabelos repicados de azul-arroxeado intenso e os olhos que miravam a vítima logo vindo em sua direção.

Levou rapidamente a mão esquerda para o lado direito casaco pegando uma arma branca, um reluzente casull, apontando-a para o intruso sem desviar a outra da vítima que dormia.

Milo já estava na sacada, como o trabalho tinha que ser silencioso resolveu usar uma arma discreta, mas mortal, encaixou a flecha armando o equipamento, abrindo a porta de vidro, vendo a jovem Saori Kido.

Sobressaltou-se ao ver um homem de feições sérias apontando uma arma para a jovem, imediatamente pegou a arma negra a Jackal 9 milímetros, que trazia presa as costas, presa na cintura apontando-a para o inimigo, reparando agora nos traços delicados quase femininos, e o olhar gélido mostrava apenas surpresa pela entrada do moreno.

Fitaram-se em silêncio por longos segundos. Milo deu pequenos passos para o lado indo também para frente enquanto o outro andava para frente até que ficaram um diante do outro aos 'pés da cama', porém o alvo principal não foi abandonado em nenhum instante por ambos os assassinos.

"Quem é você?". A pergunta foi simultânea e seguiu-se novo silêncio...

Continua...

_**oooOOOooo**_

Senhorita Mizuki, não sei se o pedido era bem isso, mas foi o que essa mente insana e infértil conseguiu fazer.

_Casull_ e _Jackal _são as armas do Alucard (Helsing), sendo que a primeira é uma adaptação de uma arma real de mesmo nome e a segunda é algo criado apenas para o personagem, as quais eu tomei a liberdade de pegar emprestadas. xD

Acho que ficou claro, mas Dimos Athinaion é uma subprefeitura de Atenas, a cidade é muito grande e por isso tem a administração dividida, sendo que "Dimos" seria algo como "Grande", obviamente é a maior de todas as subprefeituras com cerca de um terço da população ateniense.

Próximo capitulo mostra o Kamus, quem é seu chefe e tudo o mais.

**OBS:** O nome do Máscara da Morte, 'Carlo', pertence a **Pipe** e ela permitiu que eu o usasse, por isso quero agradecer a autora.


End file.
